


Bucky the model ? ? ?

by Star_light_star_Bright, TwilightDucky



Series: The in-betweens [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes deserves to be happy, Bucky's going to become a model???!!!!!??????, Gen, Morgan is just the Cutest, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_light_star_Bright/pseuds/Star_light_star_Bright, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightDucky/pseuds/TwilightDucky
Summary: Bucky felt lost.  It's not hard to feel lost when you end up losing five more years of your life without a say in it. Thinking about it makes him think about all the time he lost with Hydra. So Bucky came up with a solution. He just wasn't going to think about it. If only it was that easy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Pepper Potts, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson
Series: The in-betweens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662736
Kudos: 2





	Bucky the model ? ? ?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever marvel fic
> 
> Hope you all enjoy  
> \- Star_light_star_Bright

**Bucky felt lost.** It's not hard to feel lost when you end up losing five years of your life without a say in it. Thinking about it makes him think about all the time he lost with Hydra. So Bucky came up with a solution. He just wasn't going to think about it. If only it was that easy. 

'Cause here's the thing, Bucky just couldn't stop thinking. Everywhere he went there was some type of reminder of what happened. He'd thought that after Tony's funeral things might start to get better. maybe Steve would get closer to the Stark's as a way to apologize to Tony for what happened in Siberia and maybe Bucky would get to know the guy That became Steve's best friend before he ruined it all. Their falling out was ultimately his fault. ~~But it wasn't his fault, cause he wasn't in control and he didn't know What he was doing.~~

It was his fault. 

Maybe Steve and Sam would have helped him re-enter society, And Steve would just be here to make memories with. So they can experience what they both missed. Instead, Steve had gone back in time and lived his entire life without him. Maybe that's why he couldn't stop thinking about what happened, why none of his thoughts would just shut up. ~~But that's fine. he's used to it. the overwhelming thoughts were never quiet. Maybe for a time they were. but before that, they weren't and right now it just worse.~~

Bucky missed his best friend. 

He misses what could have been. All those moments they could've had together. Bucky didn't even have much to remember Steve by. At least nothing personal, but Sam, he got the shield. He thought maybe he would get something from Steve too. Maybe Bucky was just jealous that he wasn't the one to get the shield. He thought he at least meant that much to Steve, but then again he would be a horrible Captain America, and he wouldn't dream of taking this away from Sam. If anyone was going to take over the legacy, Bucky was glad it was him. ~~But that didn't mean that Bucky couldn't be a tiny bit resentful.~~

He was happy for Sam, really. 

But now Bucky had no direction. What was he supposed to do without his best friend at his side? **Bucky has never felt more lost.**

* * *

One thing that changed for Bucky was the public's perspective of him. Instead of seeing him as a psycho killer fugitive they now all saw him as a hero. He guesses it makes sense considering he did help in the final battle. ~~But then again did he really do anything. He was snapped out of existence along with the other half of the earth's population. He never did anything. That was Tony, Steve And Natasha. Not him.~~

They treated Him like a hero. 

People would come up to him on the street and ask for his Picture or autograph and thank him for all he's done. It felt good but overwhelming. Bucky wasn't really good with people after Hydra. ~~Sometimes he thinks hydra broke him.~~ He at first closed off himself from everyone but then Shuri snuck her way in. She helped him get better so he could out and make proper memories with his friends. He misses Shuri. 

Shuri taught him everything he knew about modern society. one of his favourite memories was when Shuri taught him how to use twitter. He occasionally finds himself going through twitter quite a bit. Though he's not very accustomed to modern lingo, he reads some comments he's tagged in. 

* * *

The day started normal enough. Bucky woke up. got out of bed. went to the washroom. came back out. grabbed his phone and wallet and proceeded to leave the compound after putting on his shoes and sweater. 

After the funeral Pepper told the Avengers that they could stay in the compound for as long as they wanted. For that Bucky was forever thankful. He doesn't know what he would do if Pepper didn't give him a place to stay. God bless that woman, after everything she's gone through, she still had room in her heart forgive Bucky and give him a place to stay. Sometimes Pepper would come over to the compound with morgan in hand to check on all of them. Bucky once questioned Pepper on why he was allowed to stay.

" it's cause nothing you did was your fault, I know that and Tony did too. After sending you to Wakanda Tony felt guilty. He sent idea after idea for your new arm as an apology, but he never said anything cause he thought it was too late. Tony never hated you. He hated the person that killed his mom and that wasn't you." 

~~But that was him and how can he accept Pepper's forgiveness when he knows it his fault. His fault that tony lost his parents. His fault that Morgan doesn't have her grandparents.~~

He accepted Pepper's forgiveness. After that, he and the starks got closer. He and Pepper would talk about anything and everything. Morgan started calling him Uncle Bucky. Bucky was happy He and the Stark family made amends. He just wishes Steve was here to do the same. 

After walking out of the compound Bucky walked up to one of the cabs. He doesn't know who called it. Maybe his routine is now just that predictable. For all, he knows it might have been sam that called it over. It doesn't really matter he was going to call one anyway. 

Bucky walked over to the cab and opened the door to the back seat. the cab took him into the city and stopped in front of a little coffee shop. Bucky took his wallet out of his pocket and pulled out fifteen dollars and handed it over. The driver took the money without any word and unlocked the door on Bucky's side. He then walked out of the car and then into the coffee shop. This is one of Bucky's favourite places to be mostly because of the lack of people. it was small but not too small, and the quiet was peaceful. 

it was nice.

Bucky walked over and stood next in line. A minute later it was now his turn to order. He walked up to the cashier. 

"Let me guess, the usual right? Said the cashier standing on the other side of the counter." 

"You know it, Linda," Bucky said back with a soft smile

"Then the usual it is. One medium-dark roast!" Linda called out to the workers at the back. 

Bucky took out five dollars and handed it to Linda. she took the bill and took out the necessary amount of change form the cash register. 

Bucky gave a small thank you to her and stepped to the side to get his order. A few minutes later Bucky walked over to one of the booths near the window, coffee in hand. He sat down a took a sip of his drink then put it to the side. He took out his phone and opened up his twitter. He clicked on the tags and scrolled threw. he then found a whole thread of very _interesting_ tweets to say the least.

WeSabastStan 

@hiddleSTAN 

I would let bucky Barnes split me in half like a pistachio

'But why would someone want me to that to them. it sounds like it hurt's' Bucky thought. This tweet didn't make any sense. 

BIBIBois 

@rainbowflagsallaround

Bucky bares is one thic bih

'But what did that even mean.'

Uwuqueen

@somebodythatyouusedtoknow 

Does anyone else think that Bucky Barnes would make a really good model?

The tweets just went on and on. Bucky had enough of Twitter. 

* * *

Its been a long week and **Bucky has never felt more lost.** Doing the same thing every day has now become boring. So very boring. If only there was something for him to do. everyone else was busy. Wanda decided to go back to school and Sam was working hard at his psychology job. Pepper was probably busy with Morgan or Stark industries and Bucky didn't want to be a bother. 

There had to be something he could do. 

Just as Bucky was trying to decide what he would do, he heard his phone ringing on his bedside table. he checked the caller id and what do you know, It was pepper. Maybe this day wouldn't be so boring for him. he pressed his finger against the green phone icon and swiped to the left.

"Hello," said pepper from the other end of the line.

"Hey, Pepper. did something happen do you need someone to come over and take care of Morgan cause if that's what you need I'll be ri-" Bucky said before he was cut off.

"No, Bucky but I do need you to come over. I sent over Happy to come to pick you up. I think this is an opportunity that can change your life."

* * *

They made their way to the stark tower. ( They were planning to sell it but ultimately decided against it. Pepper didn't want to get rid of the memories and no one wanted to take her.) Happy parked the car and escorted Bucky up to the top of the tower. the place he knew for a fact was Pepper's penthouse. Happy opened the door to the apartment. 

Bucky then heard a pair of running little feet pitter-pattering against the tiled floor. Before he knew it, his leg was being attacked by a four-year-old. 

"Uncle Bucky Unce bucky you came. Mama said you would come. are you gonna accept the offer? uncle Bucky, you have to."

"Morgan calm down I have no idea what you're talking about," Bucky said as he lifted her up with his non-metal arm. 

Just then Pepper appeared. 

"Good, you made it. Come into the kitchen. you have some visitors."

Bucky put Morgan back down on the ground and proceeded to make his way towards the kitchen. There he saw a man wearing a suit sitting at one of the tables. Pepper gave him a look that said 'go on and talk to him'. Bucky walked over to the Man and put out his normal hand in front of him to shake the man's hand. 

"Hi, I'm Bucky Barnes, I heard you wanted to see me."

The man grabbed Bucky's hand and gave it a firm shake. 

" My name is Ricky Joseph. I am honoured to meet you, Mr. Barnes, I cam-"

"Just Bucky is fine"

"Okay, just Bucky. as I was saying I have an offer for you. We were looking for a model to be on our magazine cover. it's for prosthetics and I think you would be perfect for the job." 

"wait really but why." 

"well for starters your a very good looking guy. ever since the battle, your name has been trending on twitter for one of the most good looking Avengers."

Damn you twitter. 

"Not to mention the fact that seeing a hero like you with a prosthetic will give so many others with the same problem hope that they can do great things."

"I'm not sure"

"Just think about it I gave Mrs. Stark my card. call if your interested ya."

"Of course"

"Now with that ill be off thank you for your time, everyone."

Happy escorted Ricky out of the building. 

"So what do you think Bucky?" Pepper said. 

"I'm not sure. What do you think I should do?" Bucky asked Pepper. 

"I think this will be good for you. After everything that's happened, you need something like this. you can' t just stay at the compound all day while others move on. You need to move with us."

* * *

It's been a week and Bucky still has no idea what to do. He needs advice. He needs Sam. After all, this kind of a Sam thing. Bucky walked over to Sam's room in the compound and knocked on the door. Then he waited. After what felt like a century Sam finally opened the door.

"oh hey Buck, what can I do for you today," he said with a smile.

Bucky pushed past Sam and sat on his bed. "I needed some help with making a decision. I thought who better to ask then the therapist that lives a few rooms down." Bucky said with a smile. Sam let out a small laugh and then closed the door to his room. Sam's room was about the same size as Bucky's. There was the bed, the side table and the washroom to the left. The only difference between the two rooms being how much homier this room felt compared to his. Sam's room was all personalized with pictures of friends and family. the walls were a bright shade of green compared to Bucky's pale blue. The Captain America shield sat on the desk that was tucked into a corner next to the closest. Bucky wishes he had belongings to make his room feel more like him. 

~~But bucky knows he will never be able to make his room feel more like him considering on most days he doesn't even feel like himself.~~

"So what's up," Sam said as he sat down on Bucky's left. "What's this big decision you need help making?"

"Well, you see. This modelling agency found me through twitter and contacted Pepper so they should talk to me about it. It's for a magazine cover about prosthetics." 

"That sounds great Bucky." Sam with a huge smile on his face. 

"Ya, it does. It just doesn't sound right you know. I mean I feel like I was just meant to be more than a pretty face." Bucky replied. 

"You are more than a pretty face Bucky. You're the winter soldier" Sam said. 

"No, no I'm not. The winter soldier is a bad guy, I want to do good. I just don't think this is the way I was supposed to do it." Bucky took a deep breath. "Pepper said I should take this up but I don't think it's right, yet so many people want me to do it. If I don't do it I feel like I'm going to let everyone down."

"Buck you're not going to let anyone down for making your own decisions. You want to be a hero than be a hero. I know you can be." Sam said as he bumped his shoulder to Bucky's. Bucky looked at Sam with a glare.

"Who was I supposed to be Sam? I can't be the winter soldier and I can't be Captain America. I'm a fucking super soldier and I'm not doing anything." Bucky said back to Sam in frustration.

"Steve didn't want you to be Captain America Bucky cause he knew that you could better than that. He knew you had the ability to create your own path. He didn't want you to be moulded into someone you're not. Not again." 

"Who was I supposed to be then?" 

"Wasn't there a name they used to call you back in Wakanda," Sam said with a smirk. 

* * *

The next morning Bucky found himself sitting in front of Pepper's work office. He has a cup off coffee in hand and took small sips as he waited for Pepper to make her way down. After what felt like hours Pepper had made her way down. Her eyes widened in surprise when they landed on Bucky sitting on a white office chair outside the room. 

"Bucky you do know you could have come up straight to the penthouse right?" Pepper said with a gentle voice. 

"Ya I know I just thought that since you were coming down for work any way I would just wait." 

"Is this about the modelling deal? Did you finally make your decision?" 

"I did, I decided to pass on the offer."

"Any reason?" Pepper asked 

"I Just have something personal I want to do right now. you're not mad are you?"

"Of course not. I'm happy you made a decision that made you happy." 

"About that decision, I was wondering if you could get me in contact with T'challa. I may or may not have lost his number."

"Is this about the personal thing your doing"

"it is." 

"Okay, well come on in then," 

Bucky sat down on on the spinny office chair and waited for pepper to hand him the phone. after a few moments, she did. 

"Hello, Bucky it has been a long time since I last saw you. Mrs. Stark said you wanted something." T'Challa said.

"Ya, I need you to design me a new suit."

"You hear that Shuri," T'Challa asked his sister. 

"Of course, I did brother my hearing is impeccable. The white boy I fixed wants a new superhero suit." Shuri said back to T'Challa

You mind me asking what you are going to name your self no longer broken white boy?" Shuri asked him.

Bucky laughed. God he missed Shuri. 

"I was thinking I would call myself White Wolf."

"I like it." Shuri smiled.

**Bucky didn't feel so lost anymore.**

* * *

A few months later #BuckyBarnesistheWhiteWolf was trending on twitter. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of a headcanon that my best friend TheAnimeDuckling wrote. We both wanted to take the headcanons and extend them into one-shots and this was the result.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this story, and I hope that I did the Characters Justice. 
> 
> 2 tweets used in the story are actual tweets that Sabastian Stan and Anthony Mackie read when they were reading thirsty tweets on Buzzfeed. I thought it would be fun to include that here.
> 
> Plz leave a comment. Criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> well that all from me 
> 
> Bye  
> \- Star_light_star_Bright


End file.
